Paper Love
by Sabila Foster
Summary: Aomine x OC/Jiwa pecinta alammu tiba-tiba saja bergelora-/Nah, sekarang kau penasaran. Setan macam apa yang barusan merasukimu dan membuatmu menuliskan sesuatu senista itu untuk-/Typo(s)/Read and enjoy/Oneshot/Semoga yang baca gak jadi gatel-gatel :]


**Paper Love (c) Sabila Foster**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, dan semua kekurangan lainnya.**

**Kalau ada typo(s) sama keluhan(?) lainnya, silahkan memberitahu lewat kotak review di bawah sana.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari damai lainnya yang kau lewati dengan penuh suka cita -iya, kalimat pertamanya sangat menstrim, lalu apa?-.

"Hmm... Seharusnya bukan begini..." Kau bermonolog sambil sesekali membuat perubahan yang lebih baik(?) terhadap essay yang kau buat. Guru yang harusnya mengajar sekarang sedang diklat ke luar kota, tapi guru itu memberimu -dan murid lainnya, tentu saja- tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Jadilah, mau tak mau kau merelakan waktu dengan bertarung bersenjatakan pena dan kertas untuk membuat karangan yang sebenarnya bukan keahlianmu sama sekali.

Itulah alasannya sedari tadi kau menggaruk-garuk kepalamu.

Pluk

Kau berdecak kesal dan secara alamiah, bibirmu mengerucut sebal. Lagi-lagi makhluk jahannam itu melemparkan sesuatu padamu, kau sudah tahu siapa tersangkanya tanpa perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa pelakunya. Kau bukan dukun, hanya saja 'orang itu' sudah sangat sering mengganggumu. Kau jadi hapal di luar kepala. Dafuq (?).

Pluk

Kau menghela napas, lalu melirik benda yang mengenai kepalamu yang kini tergeletak dengan pasrahnya di samping mejamu. Sobekan kertas yang diremas-remas, kau mendengus, sama seperti sebelumnya. Belum ada perubahan. _Tidak kreatif :p_ -batinmu nista.

Pluk

Kau memasang poker-face, lalu menoleh untuk mendapati seorang makhluk berkulit maha gelap yang membuat matamu sakit yang memajang senyum menantang padamu. Kau sangat ingin menabok wajah nista itu, oh kau sangat menginginkannya. Apalagi jika itu memakai penggorengan yang selalu kau bawa kemana-mana, itu terdengar mantap.

Oh, ya. Namanya Aomine Daiki, tapi menurutmu dia lebih cocok memakai nama Ahomine Daki. Lihat saja kulitnya itu, redup. Entah sihir apa yang mengenai para siswi di sini sampai-sampai bilang kalau kulit si Aho itu.. Eksotis. Secara mental, kau muntah.

Lalu wajahnya, benar-benar wajah seorang kriminal! Dan oh-my-God para siswi di sini justru bilang kalau wajahnya itu.. sangat pria (tentu saja) dan sangat macho. Yah, memang sih, tapi kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya. Tapi, yah, kalau dibandingkan dengar model berkepala kuning yang juga ada di klub basket seperti si Dim... jelas saja, Aomine lebih macho.

Tapi itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa kau tidak menyukainya! Kau hanya tidak mau terdengar seperti temanmu yang Oha-Asa freak itu.

'Wajahnya itu seperti wajah penjahat kelamin! (?)' kau bersungut-sungut di dalam hati, merasa kesal setengah mati pada siswa yang hobi tawuran itu.

Sebenarnya kau itu tipe orang yang ramah, mudah bergaul, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung (iya, menabung. Menabung dosa dengan menjadi seorang fujoshi (?)) serta bukan orang yang suka membenci orang lain yang tidak jelas apakah orang atau bukan orang(?).

Terlalu banyak kata orang.

Pluk

'Dafuuuuuq!'

Tapi, yah, namanya juga manusia. Gudangnya kekurangan, tempatnya kemaksiatan(?), sebaik-baiknya dirimu yang tidak pernah memendam ketidaksukaan terhadap teman sekelas, ujung-ujungnya juga pasti akan kesal dan tidak suka lalu marah kalau ada seseorang yang tidak jelas apakah orang atau bukan orang(?) terus mengganggu waktu belajarmu. Itu manusiawi kaaaaann!? Iya kaaaaan!?

Apalagi setelah mendengar alasan pemuda itu saat kau bertanya padanya "Kenapa!?" "Karena." "Ck! Kenapa kau suka menggangguku!?" "Karena dadamu." (sambil menunjuk aset-berharga-tiap-wanitamu dengan wajah _lempeng_) "Aaaaakh!".

Apa-apaan coba..? Kau face-palm saat teringat kejadian itu, kau jadi flashback. Sudahlah, kau kembali memelototi buku di hadapanmu.

Pluk

"Apa?" tanyamu pasrah sambil melirik pemuda itu dengan tampang frustasi, sialannya si Dim justru memandangmu dengan seringai minta ditaboknya. Setelahnya, dengan rasa kesal yang meletup-letup di kepalamu, kau kembali menekuni bukumu.

Pluk

Kau diam.

Pluk

Diam dan merenung.

Pluk

Merenungkan jalan.

Pluk

Yang kan membawamu pergi.

Pluk

Pergi tuk menjauh.

Pluk

Menjauhi tempat dudukmu.

Pluk

Menuju tempat duduk siswa dengan sejuta kekampretan itu, lalu melayangkan tabokan penuh cinta dari penggorengan kesayanganmu.

PAAAAAKKKKK!

Seisi kelas hening, beruntung sedang tidak ada guru, sehingga tidak ada yang akan menghukummu karena telah bertindak keji seperti ini. Murid lain? Mereka tidak akan berani melaporkan ini pada guru, karena kau punya penggorengan serba guna ini. HAHAHAHA! Ini absurd.

Pluk

Hah, yang tadi itu hanya khayalanmu saja. Kau terlalu sabar jika langsung meledak seperti itu. Kau membatin, _Sabar ya? Bikin TBC._

Pluk -plak.

Ohonhonhon, kali ini kau menepak lemparan kertas itu dengan penggorenganmu. Tapi, bukannya berhenti, yang ada justru lemparan kertas lagi.

_'Dia itu kenapa!? Apa dia tidak sadar telah membuang-buang kertas dengan percuma!?_' Jiwa Pecinta Alam-mu tiba-tiba saja bergelora.

Pluk -grep.

Yang ini kau tangkap, dengan tangan kosongmu sendiri. Kau meremasnya sekuat tenaga, menggeram, sebelum pada akhirnya menghempaskan remasan kertas itu entah kemana.

Dengan wajah gahar kau menoleh pada makhluk itu, dan kembali disuguhi wajah kriminal minta digampar.

"Apa!?"

Ace gelap itu menulis sesuatu di bukunya, merobek kertas yang baru saja ia tulisi, meremasnya lalu melemparnya padamu.

Kau menangkapnya.

Mata biru itu memandangimu yang kini sedang membaca rentetan kalimat yang ditulis oleh sang empunya kertas, termasuk memandangi rona merah tipis yang merambat di pipi _chubby_mu.

Tanganmu bergerak dan menulis sesuatu di bawah tulisan tangan si dim, tentu saja tulisanmu lebih bagus darinya. Setelah merasa cukup kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti si dim, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengarangmu.

Di belakang sana, Aomine tersenyum dan tidur di mejanya.

Nah, sekarang kau penasaran. Setan macam apa yang barusan merasukimu dan membuatmu menuliskan sesuatu senista itu untuk si dim?

Entahlah, kau bertopang dagu dan memandangi butiran salju yang berjatuhan melalui jendela kelas.

_-Hei [name], aku mencintaimu. Jadilah gadisku.-_

_-Oke, jadilah kekasih yang baik.-_

Ah, wajahmu merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

**Sabila Foster.**


End file.
